


Dead Bite

by Mandi_Bear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi_Bear/pseuds/Mandi_Bear
Summary: Markus Blacklock hadn't asked for the eternal damnation he had been sentenced to. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now he has set out on a quest to find the man who did this to him. The man who made him a monster. The king of vampires himself.





	Dead Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been an idea of mine for so long now! Updates will be VERY slow so I apologize in advance. Here a small (very small) taste of what's to come! I hope you like it!! :)))

Markus watched as his victims eyes slowly began to dim, all traces of life finally beginning to subside. This was the one thing Markus never got used to. The kill. With a sigh he wiped the blood from his lips, staining his white wind breaker. Winter was growing near and it was beginning to be a real pain in the ass to go out into the bitter cold every night, lurking the shadows for next unsuspecting prey. He wiped what blood he could off and quickly began to retreat back into the woods. He was a bit messier than usual tonight, no doubt the police would arrive in record time, and Markus would rather not have to explain what he was doing in the area.

Once he was far away enough to see without being seen, he crouched down behind a tree and watched the scene unfold before him. A young woman, no older than her thirties, now stained with her own blood was being pushed in the back of an ambulance. The woman he had just killed. She had looked so frightened as she fought with all her might to live. Markus closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He didn't even known her name. If she had a family patiently waiting for her return at some cozy house in town. He knew nothing of her except for what she had looked like when she was staring death in the face. His piercing blue eyes had looked into her trembling ones as he whispered a quiet plea of forgiveness. Markus didn't want this. He had never asked to be the monster he was today. He was a victim just like her, except he had unfortunately lived. He wiped his eyes with his red stained jacket and headed further into the woods. He walked with his head down, eyes never leaving the dirt path as the sirens blared behind him. He just wanted to sleep. But with the many ghost of his past and the new addition, he was counting on it.


End file.
